


Christmas Break

by Magefeathers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Reader Insert, That's it that's the fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magefeathers/pseuds/Magefeathers
Summary: Ray takes you to the Mint Eye Christmas party… only to tell you that he isn’t allowed to take the night off, despite having put so much effort into setting up. You aren’t about to stand for that.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Christmas Break

The ballroom is magnificent, more so than you could have possibly imagined. Strands of tiny lights glow softly overhead, twinkling like stars in the sky. Tables loaded with food and drink and festive sweets line the walls, while a proud Korean Fir covered in glittering glass ornaments and golden tinsel stands at the center of the room, towering over the mingling masses. There are far more people in attendance than you would have guessed from the amount of Believers you’d encountered since you’d arrived; hundreds milled about the ballroom, talking and dancing and laughing and simply reveling in the merry atmosphere.

“Oh, Ray…” you murmur to the man at your side, eyes wide as you take in the picturesque scene before you. “It’s so beautiful. This is what you’ve been working on these past few weeks?”

When you turn toward him, Ray is watching you with a smile so fond it brings a blush to your cheeks. “It is,” he confirms. “Myself, the Savior, and a handful of our most trusted Believers. It was a surprise for the whole of Mint Eye.” He turns back toward the crowd, looking out at the sea of people with pride in his eyes before returning his gaze to you. “I hope you enjoy it as much as everyone else seems to.”

You tilt your head to the side, brows knit in confusion. “You say that as if you won’t be staying.” You hope you’ve misinterpreted his words, but the way his face falls confirms your suspicions. You reach for his hand, intertwining your fingers with his. He gives your hand a squeeze in return.

“I would give anything to stay here and enjoy the party with you,” he mourns, “but I have plenty more work to do.”

Your shoulders fall, disappointment settling heavily in your heart. “But Ray, you’ve been working so hard for this. Surely you can take just a few hours to relax and enjoy the party you helped set up?”

Ray fidgets, averts his eyes. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. His gloved fingers rub at the back of your hand. “I… I had thought so as well, but the Savior said…” He trails off, shakes his head. “That redhead with the RFA isn’t taking the night off for Christmas, so I can’t either. I have no excuse to be lazing around while he tracks us down.”

Your nose wrinkles at his mention of the Savior. Of course she was the one who made him feel like he couldn’t enjoy even one night. “There’s a difference between taking a break and lazing around,” you tell him sternly. “You deserve a break, Ray.”

Ray smiles, the hand that isn’t holding yours coming up to his chest and settling over his heart. “Don’t waste your worry on me,” he says. “I’ll take a break when the RFA has been brought to Magenta, and we can all enjoy our paradise together. Until then… I need to keep working.”

With one final squeeze of your hand, Ray slips out of the ballroom, leaving you alone with the hundreds of people you don’t know. Now, when you look out at the crowd, they seem less warm and merry and more foreign and frightening. The glittering tree looks more imposing than inspiring. As you make your way through the crowd of people dancing along to holiday classics, you feel just as lonely as you had whilst sitting alone in your room before Ray came to collect you.

The Savior had certainly done a fantastic job of isolating you. She wanted you to remain mysterious, she’d said, because you had special privileges. Ray had given you permission to wander the wing that housed your room, but that was as far as you could go on your own. On the rare occasions that you saw other Believers in your wing, they would simply bow their heads and greet you as _Special Believer_ and hurry along their way, almost as if they had been instructed not to speak to you. Even after V had attempted to rescue you, when Ray had set guards outside your door, they only spoke to you as much as was necessary.

Now was no different. As you make your way through the crowd, some of the Believers smile at you and some bow their heads, but by and large they ignore your passing. You find yourself at one of the tables loaded with food and consider making yourself a plate, simply for the sake of doing something other than wandering around the ballroom aimlessly, but decide against it. You can't find your appetite, knowing that Ray has to spend even Christmas night working without rest.

Suddenly, an idea strikes. With a grin on your face and a gleam in your eye you hurry around the ballroom, grabbing decorations and knick knacks small enough to stuff into your pockets or otherwise hide on your person. Returning to the tables you grab two plates and load them both up, one with meats and vegetables and as many sides as you can fit, the other with cookies and cakes and sweet treats galore. With a plate in each hand, careful not to drop them, you work your way back across the ballroom and out into the maze of Magenta.

When you reach the door to the room you're looking for, you balance yourself on one foot and gently kick the door with your other to knock. 

“Come in,” the voice calls from inside. You look down at the piled high plates you carry in each hand, and frown at the doorknob.

“My hands are full,” you answer, and almost immediately you hear the sounds of Ray scurrying out of his chair to get the door for you.

He gasps out your name as he pulls the door open, scanning you up and down as if worried you might be hurt. “What's wrong?” he asks. “What are you doing here? You should be at the party.” His eyes pause on the plates of food in your hands, flick to the strands of tinsel around your neck, then finally settle on your face, confusion weighing heavy on his brow. 

“I can't enjoy a party you helped set up knowing that you can't be there to enjoy it, too,” you tell him with a soft smile. “So, I brought the party to you, instead.”

Ray's eyes are wide as you squeeze your way past him. You set the plates of food down on the computer desk, and begin to pull decorations from your pockets. 

“You did this… for me?”

Ray's voice draws your attention back to him, and you see his shock still evident on his face. You wave him toward you, and when he approaches you wrap him up in your arms. 

“Of course I did,” you whisper into his ear as you hold him close. “You deserve to enjoy Christmas just as much as anyone down in that ballroom. And I'd rather spend mine with you than with them.” 

Ray clings to you, buries his face in the crook of your neck. “Thank you,” he murmurs against your skin. His voice quivers as he speaks. “No one's ever done anything this nice for me before. Thank you.”

You rub his back reassuringly before pulling yourself from his grip. You fish from your pocket a short strand of tinsel you'd sniped from the tree in the ballroom and wrap it around his neck like a scarf. Ray laughs, soft and gentle, and watches the subtle refractions of light that the shimmery material casts around the room. While he's distracted, you lean in and press a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Ray.” You grin at the red tint that floods his cheeks. “Help me decorate?”

The two of you hang the tree ornaments you'd stolen in the nooks and crannies of his computer setup, wrap the tinsel around the monitor. When you’re finally ready to turn your attention to the plates of food, you hesitate, belatedly noticing you'd neglected to bring utensils. Ray seems to notice, plucking a thick slice of turkey from the first plate with his fingers and offering it to you. 

“We can feed each other,” he says, his tone reassuring. You smile, but rather than take a bite of the proffered meat, you take it from his hand and set it back down on the plate. 

“I may have forgotten silverware, but I did remember something much more important,” you tease, reaching into your pocket for the final decoration. Ray cocks his head to the side, curious, as you pull out a sprig of fresh mistletoe and hold it above your head with a grin.

“Oh. Oh!” The blush returns to his cheeks as he remembers the tradition behind the mistletoe. He steps toward you, sets a gentle hand on your cheek, caressing your face with his thumb. He hesitates, his eyes flitting anxiously across your features, and you smile at him.

“It's okay if you don't want to,” you reassure him. “Or if you want me to.”

“Wil… Will you?” he asks, averting his eyes. 

You set the mistletoe down on the desk and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him into a chaste kiss. His lips move slowly against yours, following your lead. His hands come to rest on your hips, his arms wrapping around your waist when you lean into him. You card one hand through his hair as your mouths move together, and Ray lets out a soft moan at the touch. He chases your lips when you start to pull back, and you chuckle before humoring him with another kiss. When the two of you finally part, you have to press a finger to his lips to stop him from following yours. 

“We've got all night, Ray,” you tell him with a laugh. “We should eat.”

He presses a teasing kiss to the tip of your finger. “Just a little longer?” he asks, his tone just shy of a whine. Your heart warms, hearing Ray ask for what he wants so openly, and you can't bring yourself to deny him.

By the time the two of you get to your food, it's long gone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic from last year, written for the MM Secret Santa exchange on tumblr. Unfortunately I didn't get to write anything new this year, but hopefully this is new to some of you. ^^ I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday!


End file.
